


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by shireidesu



Category: Little Witch Academia, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: F/F, Gen, Kimi no Na wa AU, and andrew is a good wingman, and yes i destroyed the yggdrasil, because I felt like it, woodward is a good grandma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireidesu/pseuds/shireidesu
Summary: “I can’t remember your name, but I can’t forget these feelings I have for you."A universe in which the Yggdrasil tree died out completely, leaving not a single leyline for modern-day witches to use. Magic only lies within nature as an innate part of it, untappable by normal humans, except in rare circumstances which are often considered “miracles”.





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

She dreamed that night of a scene that seemed very familiar, yet unfamiliar. She remembered hearing a loud voice saying her name over and over again from somewhere (where?). It was a warm dream, of bright comets streaking across the starry night sky, of crowds and sunsets, of smiles and a tug—

_Beep. Beep. Beep… Beep. Beep. Beep…_

The incessant beeping of an alarm pulled her out of the dream with the sound of her name ringing in her ears and the corner of her eyes damp. _Was she crying,_ she wondered. The memories of the dream had already begun fading away, leaving her with only a strange ache in her chest. She lay there in bed, heart pounding and feeling disoriented. Despite her body aching and screaming at her, she forced herself upright in her bed, annoyed at her alarm that kept nagging at her to get up. Blindly, she grasped for her phone (would it please just _shut up_ ) while suppressing a loud yawn from escaping…

Only to find empty air. She blinked open her eyes, confused, and once the sleep cleared, she found herself staring at a room that she did not belong in.

_What in the world…?_

Looking in a mirror five minutes later, she found that she was staring at a body that she also did not belong in.

 

* * *

 

“ _Obaachan_ , why didn’t you wake me up today?” Akko moaned as she rushed to the table, where her grandmother promptly set a bowl of freshly-made rice. She hastily tied her hair up as she sat down.

“I did try my best, dear,” her grandmother said serenely. “It seems like you’ve gone back to your old sleeping habits so soon.” Akko stopped midway through a large scoop of rice, swallowed heavily, and grabbed her cup of tea. “You got up before I even came into the room yesterday morning."

“What are you talking about, _Baachan_?” She asked, once the entire cup was drowned down. She frowned thoughtfully as she chewed through another huge bite of her breakfast. “Did I do that yesterday?” But before she could think any longer, the doorbell rang loudly, making her shovel the remains of her food into her mouth. She could hear Lotte’s muffled voice calling her name through the door.

“Careful, dear,” her grandmother chastised as she wiped Akko’s cheek as Akko tried to get up. Akko squirmed and jumped to her feet, dangerously swinging her bag close to the table as she got up to rush to the front door.

“Gotta go now, _ittekimasu_!” She stumbled on the way out, shoving her feet into her shoes. Lotte and Sucy both sighed in relief, making Akko look at them strangely. “What?”

“Oh, good. She didn’t forget us today. Looks like she’s back to normal,” Sucy said as she turned away and began walking.

“Sucy!” Lotte exclaimed, “I’m sure she just had a bad day yesterday. There’s nothing strange about her.” Akko looked confusedly between the two of them.

“What are you guys talking about?” She asked. Then it hit her. “Ah! Is this about yesterday, too? Did I do something weird?”

“Weird? It was like a demon took over you or something,” Sucy said, shivering and hugging herself as though it were suddenly cold. And that was something if it disturbed even the unflappable _Sucy_.

“Did you eat one of Sucy’s mushroom concoctions yesterday or the day before?” Lotte asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Sucy looked offended.

“Oi,” Sucy growled. “Nothing I make could have changed her that drastically.” She paused, thinking a bit. “I think.” But Akko remembered nothing of the sort, and was feeling extremely worried at this point.

“Uh…” Akko said hesitantly. “What did I do yesterday?” Sucy and Lotte both fixed a deadly serious look on Akko.

“You went to the library by yourself. _Willingly_.”

“What?”

All three of them stopped in the middle of the road. It was silent for a while.

“Wait. Wait a minute,” Akko said, shaking her head in confusion. “What’s wrong with me going to the library?” Lotte had a deeply worried expression on her face.

“Akko,” she said gently. “You almost never go to the library unless we drag you there, or if you’re there for detention.”

“And you were super quiet the entire day,” Sucy added. “Didn’t even get in trouble with any of the teachers. You were taking notes even in Finnegan’s class.” Akko gaped at both of them.

“W-what?” Akko spluttered indignantly. “Isn’t that a good thing? Maybe I’m just being a good student like I always am!” Sucy shook her head.

“You didn’t even mention Shiny Chariot once through the entire day,” Sucy said, looking more ominous than she normally did (and that was saying something). Now that got Akko’s attention.

“The point is,” Lotte said, “you were acting really strange yesterday. But you seemed okay today?” Akko thought back to the previous day, but drew a blank.

“I can’t even remember what happened yesterday,” she groaned, slapping her cheeks. “Felt like I was dreaming of another life or something. Can’t even remember. Maybe I did drink something weird yesterday.”

“I don’t remember giving you anything yesterday,” Sucy commented as they approached a small crowd. “You were gone all day.” Before Akko could reply, a loud voice rang out from the middle of the crowd.

“…With the Energy Solution System, we won’t need to rely on outside sources to bring electricity and gas to our town.”

“What if the machines break down? Will we be able to connect back to them?"

“No worries! We have a backup system that will automatically start up if the main systems break down…”

“Looks like the Mayor is going on her rounds again,” Sucy murmured softly. Akko immediately deflated when she caught a glimpse of her estranged mother talking to the crowd. The trio skirted past as quickly as possible, wanting to avoid notice from the people there. Akko looked up hopefully, seeing if she could catch her mother’s eyes, but her mother did not appear to notice her, quickly bringing her back down.

“Let’s get going or we’ll be late!” Akko said with an overly-loud voice and broke into a brisk, angry walk. Her two friends looked at each other and sighed.

"I suppose it is really Akko today," Lotte said, smiling sadly. The two of them jogged to catch up to Akko. 

 

* * *

 

  _“Who are you?”_

Akko stared at the precise and elegant script. After a moment, she closed her notebook, shook her head, and took a deep breath. Then she reopened it.

The elegant script remained there, written in black ink and in English, of all things. Vigorously, she flipped through the pages, trying to find the last time she took notes. But the previous day’s notes on _katawari doki_ were filled with the same handwriting with unintelligible words. The last readable notes were on _ninjo_ and _giri_ , which was covered two days ago. None of it was usable, and she let out a silent groan.

“Did you forget your notes again?” Lotte asked. Akko let out a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of her head, nodding. Lotte gave a concerned look as she passed over her notes to Akko, who sent her utmost gratitude to the bespectacled girl. “At least it wasn’t your name.”

“Why would I forget my name?” Akko asked confusedly, quickly scribbling down Lotte's detailed notes into her notebook.

“Apparently you did yesterday.” Apparently, the not-Akko had done quite a bit on her reputation yesterday, and mentally Akko bashed her head against a wall. Why couldn’t she remember anything from yesterday? Akko sifted through her notes again. Maybe she mixed up her notes for English with Literature? That couldn’t be; she didn’t have English yesterday.

Curious though. _Who are you?_ If anything, Akko wanted to ask that to the person who wrote in her notebook. It was frustrating, not knowing who wrote all this, while simultaneously hearing everyone telling her that she wrote it all. She groaned and dropped her head to her desk in frustration.

“Miss Kagari!” Akko jolted upright in her seat at the teacher’s call. “You seem like you know about this section so well, since you’re not paying attention. Why don’t you read the next section aloud and answer the question?”

“Y-yes!” She stood ramrod up and frantically sifted through the pages of the textbook. Lotte mouthed the page numbers to her when she looked at her desperately. For now, it seemed like she’d have to put the strange handwriting on the back burner while she caught up with the rest of the class.

 

* * *

 

Across the globe, a certain English girl found a familiar scrawl and numerous doodles mysteriously in place of her organized notes.

She wondered where in the world she had seen this before, but think nothing more of it other than the fact that she was behind by an entire day. She’d have to depend on Barbara and Hannah again for her notes. She sighed, knowing the stack of work that had begun to pile up during the day would come to bite her soon, turned to a fresh page in her notebook, and began listening intently to the professor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea I had last year that I was thinking about for a bit. Just posting a piece of it just to see how it goes, I suppose. It also hasn't been edited very much, so I apologize. I'll post more if people are interested, but for the most part it won't be updated too frequently. Thanks for reading!


End file.
